Jesionowa Knieja
|Ustrój polityczny = rada wybranych |Władca = image:IconSmall NightElf Female.gif Raene Wolfrunner |Język = darnassiański wspólny orczy niedźwiedzi |Przynależność = Kaldorei Durotar |Wyznanie = Starożytni Elune Święte Światło Szamanizm }} Jesionowa Knieja jest dzikim regionem na południe od Mrocznego Brzegu i Spaczonego Lasu, zachód od Azshary i północ od Gór Kamiennego Szponu oraz Sawanny. Termin "Jesionowa Knieja" obejmuje również większe połacie lasu rosnącego poza tym regionem. Jest to pradawna ojczyzna nocnych elfów, które wciąż utrzymują tu kilka posterunków, w tym Astranaar, Posterunek Maestrii, Srebrny Gaj oraz Kaplicę Aessiny. Ostatnimi czasy Horda wzniosła w zachodniej części lasu swoją osadę - Posterunek Rozszczepione Drzewo, a także niewielki obóz na zachodniej plaży - Przyczółek Zoram'gar, jak również liczne obozy Wojennej Pieśni rozrzucone od Fortu Kargathia przez całą południowo-wschodnią puszczę aż po Bastion Mor'shan na dalekim południu. Kraina jest gęsto zamieszkana przez furbolgi i satyry, a także dzikie stworzenia, jak pająki, wilki i niedźwiedzie. Jest to całkiem duży obszar, a podróż z Plaży Zorama do Obozu drwali Wojennej Pieśni zajmuje sporo czasu. Odkąd jest to terytorium sporne, zdarzają się tu liczne pojedynki i ataki na posiadłości frakcyjne. Historia Jesionowa Knieja to starożytny las, który zdrowo wzrastał pod czułą opieką nocnych elfów przez tysiące lat. Dopiero w ostatnich latach, wraz z przybyciem Hordy, wiele się zmieniło. W lesie wciąż utrzymują swoje przyczółki demony należące do Płonącego Legionu, w miejscach takich jak Kaplica Ognistej Blizny, Kanion Upadku Demona oraz na Wzgórzu Skażonego Ognia i Grani Upadku Demona. Podstępne satyry zamieszkują starożytne elfickie ruiny w Xavian, Nocnym Biegu oraz Satyrnaarze. Okrutni worgeni zajęli pradawną świątynię nieopodal granicy Skażonego Lasu, a przeklęty zielony smoczy pomiot wypełzł ze Szmaragdowego Snu przez portal w Konarze Cienia. Skażenie dosięgło czystych niegdyś wód jeziora Iris i ruin Gwiezdnego Pyłu. Horda przejęła kontrolę nad wschodnią części regionu i wycina las w Obozie Drwali, a także w Obozie Robotniczym Wojennej Pieśni. Nocne elfy wciąż walczą z orkami o kontrolę nad wschodnią Jesionową Knieją, gdzie ścierają się siły wojowników Wojennej Pieśni i Strażników Srebrnego Skrzydła. Jesionowa Knieja jest rozległą pierwotną puszczą, przez długi czas oddaną we władanie siłom natury. Nocne elfy, które osiedliły się w Kalimdorze po Rozbiciu Świata polowały w tych lasach, jednak nigdy nie osiedlały się w ich granicach. Gdy Płonący Legion zaatakował podczas Trzeciej Wojny, nocne elfy zaprzestały nawet polowań, by skupić się na walce z demonami. Dzięki temu dzikim stworzeniom udało się znacznie rozmnożyć, stwarzając zagrożenie dla wszystkich, wędrujących przez las. Puszcza Jesionowej Kniei rozciąga się do dziś od południowych podnóży Góry Hyjal do pasma Gór Kamiennego Szponu i Sawanny na południu. Zniszczone ziemie Azshary leżą za rzeką na wschodzie. Jest to bardzo stary las, przez długi czas nietknięty przez żadną śmiertelną rasę. Klimat jest raczej łagodny, jednak deszcz pada tutaj niemal bez przerwy. Ostatnimi czasy w lesie pojawili się Opuszczeni, którzy prowadzą eksperymenty na uśpionych druidach z Kurhanu Dor'Danil. O ich poczynaniach nie wiedzą władcy Hordy, jednak ich obecność została zauważona przez Przymierze. thumb|[[Satyrnaar]] Horda, pod przywództwem nowego wodza Garrosha Hellscreama zaatakowała nocne elfy z Jesionowej Kniei. Elfom, z pomocą sojuszników udało się utrzymać Astranaar, Posterunek Maestrii i Schronienie Raynewooda, straciły jednak Ostoję Srebrzystego Wiatru. Nie tylko Horda zagraża elfom. Furbolgi z plemienia Thistlefur przejęły ruiny Ordil'Aran, skąd atakują Posterunek Maestrii. Nocne elfy zaatakowały Posterunek Rozszczepionego Drzewa i przejęły połowę Obozu Drwali Wojennej Pieśni. Wraz z obaleniem Garrosha Hellscreama i jego wojennej machiny, Tyrande Whisperwind udzieliła Hordzie zezwolenia na pozyskiwanie drewna z Jesionowej Kniei w zamian za całkowite wycofanie wojsk z tego regionu. Geografia thumb|[[Astranaar]] Jesionowa Knieja jest tętniącą życiem puszczą pełną starożytnych drzew. Mimo że niektóre miejsca zostały skażone, to generalnie las wypełniony jest głęboką magią i duchową więzią z naturą. Pod koronami drzew lśni kilka jezior. Zachodni brzeg lasu kończy się plażą, zamieszkiwaną przez dzikie nagi. Od południa las otaczają góry, natomiast w kierunku północnym ciągnie się dalej, aż do przyległych regionów. Wschodnią granicę wyznacza rzeka Południowej Furii. W Jesionowej Kniei znajduje się Czarna Czeluść, instancja znajdująca się na północnym-zachodzie tego regionu. Poza tym znajduje się tutaj mikro loch - Konar Cienia, gdzie rośnie jedno z Wielkich Drzew. Znaleźć tu również można wejście Przymierza na pole bitewne - Wąwóz Wojennej Pieśni. 'Mapa i subregiony' center|650px *Mapa topograficzna Jesionowej Kniei 'Instancje' thumb|[[Zoram'gar Outpost|Przyczółek Zoram'gar]] 'Pola bitewne' * Warsong Gulch (wejście Przymierza): Wejście na pole bitewne Wąwóz Wojennej Pieśni znajduje się w południowej części lasu, na obszarze znanym jako Gaj Srebrzystego Skrzydła. Wejście Hordy znajduje się na Sawannie. 'Punkty podróży' z Astranaar *Lor'danel, Darkshore *Grove of the Ancients, Darkshore *Ratchet, Northern Barrens *Blackfathom Camp, Ashenvale *Stardust Spire, Ashenvale *Forest Song, Ashenvale *Thal'darah Overlook, Stonetalon Mountains *Theramore,Dustwallow Marsh *Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood z Forest Song * Astranaar, Ashenvale * Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood z Blackfathom Camp *Grove of the Ancients, Darkshore *Astranaar, Ashenvale *Thal'darah Overlook, Stonetalon Mountains *Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood z Stardust Spire *Astranaar, Ashenvale *Windshear Hold, Stonetalon Mountains *Northwatch Expedition Base Camp, Stonetalon Mountains *Thal'darah Overlook, Stonetalon Mountains *Theramore, Dustwallow Marsh *Honor's Stand, Southern Barrens z Splintertree Post * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Crossroads, Northern Barrens *Bilgewater Harbor, Azshara *Valormok, Azshara *Mor'shan Rampart, Ashenvale *Silverwind Refuge, Ashenvale *Hellscream's Watch, Ashenvale *Zoram'gar Outpost, Ashenvale *Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood z Zoram'gar Outpost *Thunder Bluff, Mulgore *Crossroads, Northern Barrens *Splintertree Post, Ashenvale *Hellscream's Watch, Ashenvale *Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains *Cliffwalker Post, Stonetalon Mountains *Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood z Hellscream's Watch *Mor'shan Rampart, Ashenvale *Splintertree Post, Ashenvale *Silverwind Refuge, Ashenvale *Zoram'gar Outpost, Ashenvale *Sun Rock Retreat, Stonetalon Mountains *Cliffwalker Post, Stonetalon Mountains *Emerald Sanctuary, Felwood z Silverwind Refuge *Mor'shan Rampart, Ashenvale *Splintertree Post, Ashenvale *Hellscream's Watch, Ashenvale *Krom'gar Fortress, Stonetalon Mountains z Mor'shan Rampart *Orgrimmar, Durotar *Crossroads, Northern Barrens *Nozzlepot's Outpost, Northern Barrens *Splintertree Post, Ashenvale *Silverwind Refuge, Ashenvale *Hellscream's Watch, Ashenvale *Krom'gar Fortress, Stonetalon Mountains 'Obszary przyległe' thumb|[[Bathran's Haunt|Nawiedzenie Bathrana]] Godni uwagi :Główny artykuł: Lista NPCów Ashenvale. Jesionowa Knieja jest domem kilku godnych wspomnienia osób. W Posterunku Maestrii strażniczka Onaeya poszukuje wsparcia w walce z Hordą. W Astranaarze Raene Wolfrunner próbuje zniszczyć skażenie, które dotknęło lokalnych furbolgów. W Przyczółku Zoram'gar Je'neu Sancrea wysyła odważnych podróżników do mrocznej Czarnej Czeluści w poszukiwaniu magicznych przedmiotów. W Pieśni Lasu Obrońca Vedaar nadzoruje budowę przyczółka draenei. Zadania :Główny artykuł: Zadania Ashenvale. Wiele zadań w tym regionie dotyczy walki z demonami i satyrami. Po kataklizmie dwie główne frakcje wdały się w konflikt, co odzwierciedlają nowe łańcuchy zadań. Surowce thumb|[[Warsong Lumber Camp|Obóz drwali Wojennej Pieśni]] Stanowiska archeologiczne W tym regionie znajdują się cztery stanowiska archeologiczne: * Zoram Strand * Ruins of Ordil'Aran * Ruins of Stardust * Forest Song Wszystkie zawierają relikty nocnych elfów. Dzikie stworzenia thumb|[[Bough Shadow|Konar Cienia]] * Niedźwiedzie * Bagienne bestie * Kraby * Smoczy pomiot * Driady * Bajeczne smoki * Skażone Bestie * Skażeni Strażnicy * Furbolgowie * Duchy * Hydry * Infernale * Murloki * Nagi * Śluzy * Satyry * Rekiny * Pająki * Jelenie * Sukkuby * Treanty * Żywiołaki wody * Wilki * Worgeny Ciekawostki * Według Warcraft III Jesionowa Knieja jest pradawną ojczyzną nocnych elfów. da:Ashenvale de:Eschental en:Ashenvale es:Vallefresno fr:Orneval it:Ashenvale nl:Ashenvale Kategoria:Jesionowa Knieja Kategoria:Lasy Kategoria:Kalimdor